


cold little heart

by diebusmine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chenhyuck, M/M, Pining, canonAU, markhyuck, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diebusmine/pseuds/diebusmine
Summary: donghyuck loves mark and chenle is there to see it all





	cold little heart

**Author's Note:**

> I love chenhyuck

 

 

Chenle loves donghyuck more than anyone can imagine. He loves his moles, loves his voice, loves how he can be petty at times. 

  
Its how he sees the world and how he works within it, how he realizes he's stepped out the line and tries to step back in hopes of soothing the thunders that try to pry open the clouds.

  
  
Chenle loves donghyuck more than anyone can imagine. But donghyuck? Donghyuck loves mark, and chenle has always been there to see it, acknowledge the fact, swallow it down. Chenle wants to choke. On most times, he wants to throw up.

  
  
The certainty of donghyuck loving chenle back is 0. Like how chenle loves donghyuck, like how donghyuck loves mark. Maybe, chenle thinks sometimes, just maybe, if they were in a completely different situation then maybe donghyuck would realize, donghyuck wouldnt be so stuck on mark, donghyuck-hyung wouldnt just be a hyung. Maybe if they were normal teenagers, if their actions werent only limited to this and that, even inside the dorms, even behind closed doors, maybe then there's a chance. Chenle dreams of a time like that. A time where they can kiss and cuddle and be more than just friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Practices are exhausting. Promotions are exhausting.

  
  
Being an idol is exhausting. He's young and he still has a lot to catch up to. In dancing, in singing, in the little things he thinks he's not that good at.

  
  
"Lele, stop that!" Donghyuck laughs through chenle's nonstop tickling and chenle smiles, adores how his hyung laughs, how his nose scrunches, how sometimes his mouth stretches a little too wide.

  
  
The 20-minute break is almost over, and almost all of the members are on the floor, resting, some on their phones, some in deep sleep.

  
  
Chenle is exhausted, too. So is donghyuck. But somehow they still find the time to bicker around. It's fine like this, really. At least he gets to be close to him.

  
  
"Your hair suits you, hyung," chenle starts as soon as donghyuck is rested on the floor, catching his breath. The orange looks good on his skin. Compliments him well.

  
  
Donghyuck chuckles, his eyes fixed on chenle. Chenle thinks his hyung is beautiful. "Yeah?" He says, smiling.

  
Chenle smiles back as he brings his knees up to his chest, rests his head on his arms. "Yeah, all of your hairstyles have always suited you."

  
  
"Really? Even that disastrous red hair?" Donghyuck scoffs playfully.

  
  
"Hey, it looked cute on you," chenle says in defense, hoping to receive a smile from donghyuck, but mark pipes up a few feet away from them and chenle wishes he shouldve just stayed silent instead.

  
  
"I beg to differ," mark scooches closer to them and chenle wants to push him away. "It was ugly."

  
  
Donghyuck fakes a shocked expression but laughs nonetheless, the other members catching their attention and snickering on their own. Donghyuck gently elbows mark's side and chenle knows its his time to exit the stage, the spotlight somehow pulling away from him and focusing into mark.

 

Mark is saying something again and donghyuck laughs a little too loud, his eyes never leaving mark's like how chenle's are always fixed on donghyuck. Chenle's heart aches a little more. But it's fine, he thinks. Chenle walks away to sit beside jisung. The break is almost over anyway.

 

  
  
Donghyuck doesnt need to do anything for chenle to know. But donghyuck does do things, and as much as chenle respects his mark-hyung, he gets irritated at times. Mark doesnt like donghyuck like that; doesnt love him, like how chenle loves donghyuck, like how donghyuck loves mark. And so mark doesnt acknowledge, doesnt give it back. He receives with hollow intentions and chenle understands that, because he sees donghyuck in mark sometimes, and its ugly how he sees himself in donghyuck, too.

  
  
There really isn't no one to blame.

  
  
It's just the way how things go sometimes. Chenle knows he's young, knows there are more things to look forward to, but he doesnt want to destroy the him in the now, nor the feelings overflowing within the him in the now. It's going to be a part of him and he will just have to accept that.  
  
  
Young love tears chenle apart and chenle accepts the hurt with open arms. 

  
His donghyuck-hyung will have to accept that, too.  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/diebusmine) :)


End file.
